The Witch's House Ending, with a twist
by Kagaminelover657
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR GAME!* It was such a shame that Namine had to come to such a tragic end thanks to Kairi switching bodies with her; however what if there had been someone hiding in the shadows the entire time? What if Namine somehow was saved before Roxas had the chance to kill her thinking she was Kairi? Well, there is someone. His name is Xenon, the Witch's Younger Sibling.


After reading previous Kingdom Hearts/The Witch's House crossovers and watching the walkthrough for the actual game, I decided to try to come up with my own version. If you've seen the true ending of the Witch's House then it's sad isn't it? I actually wondered what would have happened if someone had come to the rescue at that moment before Viola died. That's how this was created. I really wanted to do a Kingdom Hearts Fic with my new OC called Xenon. He isn't a nobody or related to Xenahort in anyway because of the "X" in his name. I just used it because it sounded like a character in Kingdom Hearts (It's actually the name of a chemical element! XD) so... yeah. Oh and I decided to make Namine the innocent one this time because she and Viola both have blonde hair so it kinda makes sense, right? Plus, I wanted to make her the victim for a change instead of being the witch. I can see why people put Namine as the witch but I decided Kairi should be the witch instead, you know just to make it fair that they both had reversed roles. So anyway, here is a short fic from me. Enjoy! :)

* * *

The Witch's House Ending, with a twist

I had kept my eyes on Namine the entire time she had been trapped inside the house. Watching her from the shadows, she had managed to solve every single puzzle the Witch had to offer and managed to reach her room at last. She seemed quite saddened at the sight of the cat's corpse sprawled out on the floor and covered in blood. I smirked. That cat got what he deserved more or less. He shouldn't have been standing in my sister's way. The silly little furball tried to protect poor helpless Namine from facing her. Yes, you heard me right. I did say "my sister's way". I am related to the Witch of the household after all.

Kairi didn't kill me all those years ago when she killed off our parents and set the house alight. Unlike them, I tried to let Kairi out without my parents knowing. Of course, I was always caught before I even touched the door knob. I wasn't told either about why she had to be locked away. Sure, she was ill but not letting her out won't do her any good either! When that demon brought the two of us to the forest, Kairi was granted powers in return to feed the demon souls using this house. I wasn't granted any powers like hers, instead the demon made me a demon; however he allowed me to continue to grow normally as a human and keep my human form.

The only thing that is weird about me is my eyes. I have one coloured a light blue, which is my left one, while my right is blood red and is covered by a white bandage set diagonally over it. My sister didn't treat me as nicely as she did Namine. She made me her personal servant and spy, to keep an eye on the demons living here and also to serve her every command. The demon hadn't allowed me to open the door to my sister's room still even after the events. He told me that only a human can do it if Kairi ever wanted to be free of her sickness. That's when naïve little Namine happened upon this house and finally opened the door.

Ever since then for the plan she was concocting, Kairi pretended to be Namine's friend in order to get her consent to switch bodies. I haven't seen the body swap yet; although I think Kairi is losing hope. Actually, I'll let you find out what the hell she has done to herself… It's a shame she doesn't appreciate me as much as she does Namine. Then again, Namine was the key to her plan after all. That's probably why. I do envy the affection Namine has received from Kairi; however I won't dwell on that for long. After taking a deep breath, I watched as Namine gripped the door knob tightly and thrust it open roughly.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she slowly walked into the darkened room. Once Namine was far enough in, I quickly dashed inside swiftly and silently. That was one of the abilities I had as a demon. I could get into any room quick and quietly. No one would even know I was there. I scanned over the room once more as I hid in the bottom corner by the hat rack. The rug was still splattered with blood and there was a large puddle of it which had drenched the middle of the bed (I have been meaning to clean that up…). A cup had been spilt and lay motionless on the floor along with a chair that had been toppled over. Namine slowly and cautiously walked towards the top right corner of the room. There she found my sister's desk, along with the small diary she wrote in daily about how horrid her life was being sick. A small gap in the curtains allowed some light to shine in my direction, lighting up a small piece of my blonde hair in front of my face. I didn't care. Namine wouldn't notice me here anyway. Namine cautiously opened the diary and read the last entry out loud.

"My sickness was going to kill me. So, I took her body from her-"

Her voice had started to break by this point.

"-I lived on in her body. That's fine, right? Because we're "friends". She gave me her body, because we're "friends"-"

Her voice was wavering now and she started to croak the words, not believing a word of what she was reading. She should have worked it out by now, surely! My sister is a witch after all. She is and can be very deceitful.

"-So, today we should play some more. Right, Namine?"

I watched intently as Namine quickly stumbled away from the desk terrified. I couldn't help but smirk at the sight. She was finally going to get it! Then suddenly, a loud crash sounded as something began dragging its way slowly across the floor towards Namine. The girl had reddish brown hair with blood blots dried up into it and blue eyes. She had no legs. My sister decided to chop them off because she was sick of having to face the harsh reality she lived in. Yes, you heard me. That zombie thing is my sister Kairi, the Witch. Namine's eyes widened with fear as she slowly backed herself up against the wall. Kairi left small blots of blood in her wake as Namine quickly dashed out the room while she followed close behind at a surprisingly fast speed. She won't escape. No one ever escapes the Witch's house.

I decided to beat them to the end, just in case Namine somehow managed to get out. I threw open the curtains roughly and unlocked the window. Kicking it open, I leapt out of it with ease and managed to land on both my feet unharmed. Considering the floor was only two feet away from the bedroom, I was surprised I had landed unscathed. I dashed around to the front of the house and waited patiently in the bushes to see if my sister's plan had worked. Oh, and while I wait I might as well give you an idea of what I'm actually wearing since I have plenty of time to spare. I'm basically wearing a light brown shirt with long sleeves and dark brown trousers, plus matching shoes. Oh yeah and before I forget, the name's Xenon. Remember it. I honestly hope her plan works. Then they will both finally be back to the right places. Whoops, getting ahead of myself there! Pretend I never said that sentence!

Suddenly I saw the door barge open roughly. Namine dashed out of it quickly clutching tightly onto Kairi's knife. How the hell did she manage to grab hold of that? I gritted my teeth angrily. How did she even escape? My "sister" had her cornered. I followed close behind as she grabbed hold of a letter off the tree stump near the sign and headed towards the exit of the forest. I stared back intently towards the house. It had been shrouded by a blood red cloud. That's not good… At last, the stupid little brat used the medicine she had found in the house to dissolve the red rose bush blocking the way back to her home. Just as she was about to continue dashing down the pathway, the sound of scraping could be heard clawing its way frantically along the ground. Rain had started to pour down harshly as Kairi started scraping her way along the ground towards Namine with all the strength she had left. She didn't look intent on giving up. Namine smirked evilly.

"Boy, you're stubborn"

I watched as she stabbed poor Kairi in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her slightly and forcing her to retreat back a bit. My eyes widened in horror. I growled angrily. How dare she harm the person who helped her!

"How long are you going to keep chasing me?" Namine crooned evilly. "You know that body won't last long"

"Kairi" mumbled something inaudible. Namine slowly turned around to face the exit to the forest.

"Hm, "give it back?" No way! This body hurts much less!"

"Namine" slowly began to stride towards Kairi.

"You gave it to me in the first place. Why should I have to give it back?"

I snarled. Kairi knows why she has to give Namine her body back. Yeah, if you haven't worked it out already Kairi already stole Namine's body. I was helping Namine try to get her body back; however our plan failed. It seems my sister is much more cunning than expected… She knelt down in front of the now hurt and bleeding "Kairi".

"Right, Namine? You felt so sorry for me. I couldn't even move from my bed. That's why I used my magic to trade bodies with you. Just for a day? Well I suppose I did say that… I was surprised that you trapped me with my own power but to no avail. After all it is my house, yes? It wouldn't be killing me anytime soon! I was guided by that house all the way. So I was ensured to escape"

Kairi chuckled evilly.

"Still not dead yet? I applaud your tenacity. Are you _that_ worried about your brother?"

A small whimper escaped Namine's lips. Wow, my sister truly is a witch… By the way, I'm hidden behind one of the nearby trees right now to keep myself from sight. I plan to attack my sister when she is put off guard. I watched intently as "Namine" placed a small hand on "Kairi's" head, patting it out of mock sympathy.

"I know. You and your brother are a close family of two. All your memories of him have stayed in this body. He even left you a letter. What a good brother he is"

Tears began to stream down Namine's face as she helplessly tried to stand up; however by now she was too weak to move. She had lost that much blood.

"Aw, there is no need for you to worry. You still have _my_ useless brother to look after you until you die-"

My heart sank at those words. She never even appreciated my existence. She just used me too as she used Namine. A horrid pain struck my chest. This is a feeling I haven't experienced in a while. A feeling of sadness…

"-I will give your brother Namine's share of love. And I will also take it. So-"

"Namine, are you alright?"

"Namine" quickly stood up and swirled around to find "her" brother Roxas dashing towards them with his Keyblade in hand. She dashed over to him and hugged him tightly. "Kairi" suddenly perked up and slowly tried to scrape her way along the ground towards them.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Kairi (in Namine's body) shook her head in reply and quickly hid behind Roxas.

"What's the matter?"

She pointed shakily towards the crawling Namine (in Kairi's body) who was struggling so hard to try to reach them.

"_Ro… as… Rox… as" _

Namine was too hoarse to speak. Well, that was my sister's fault for giving her a medicine that burned her throat so she couldn't speak. Roxas stood in a fighting stance and aimed his Keyblade defensively at Namine.

"Stay back, monster!"

Namine halted in her tracks as the tears began to worsen. She still continued to slowly scrape herself forward, not preparing to give up.

"_Rox…as… It… me… Nam… ne…"_

I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to help Namine one way or the other. This is what Kairi wants. She wants Namine gone so she can live happily inside her body. Well, I'm not going to allow it! I dashed out of my hiding place quickly.

"Kairi, there you are!"

"Namine's" eyes widened and Roxas stared on confused as I dashed towards "Kairi" on the ground. She looked behind her to stare at me with sadness clear in her eyes. I pretended to act shocked at the way "Kairi" looked.

"Kairi, why did you chase Namine all the way out here even after what she did to you?"

Namine stared at me with confusion in her eyes as I slowly and carefully picked her up into my arms.

"Who the hell are you and what are you talking about?" Roxas questioned confused, aiming his Keyblade towards me.

I stared him down with narrowed eyes.

"Why don't you ask your sister Namine about what I'm talking about? My name is Xenon. I'm Kairi's younger brother"

Roxas's eyes widened towards Namine in my arms.

"T-That's Kairi? Oh my god, what on earth has happened to her? I didn't know…"

"Why don't you ask Namine that question?"

Venom could be heard dripping in my voice as my gaze crossed with Kairi's. She stared at me in confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about Xenon! That's not Kairi!"

I laughed.

"Oh, isn't it? I think I know my own sister when I see her Namine! You did this to her! How could you? How could you harm a poor sick girl who only wanted a friend?"

Roxas turned to "Namine" with confusion written all over his face.

"Namine, what is he talking about?"

"Namine" remained silent. Her shock now turned to hatred as she eyed me horridly, trying to read me like a book as to what I was doing.

"Namine here came to the house to visit Kairi; however when I came to check on them I saw that Namine had cut off Kairi's legs and burnt her throat with a throat burning medicine. Kairi had pursued Namine here; however as she tried to get an explanation from her, Namine stabbed her in the stomach. You cruel sick twisted girl! I thought you and Kairi were friends! She was so happy every time you visited you know! Your presence made her feel even better! I actually thought she was happy for once! I guess I was wrong…"

Roxas's eyes were wide with horror written all over his face. "Kairi" glanced up at me confused as I gave her a small wink.

"How could you accuse my sister of such a thing?"

"She has the weapon to prove it! Look at her hands and the front of her dress! They are covered in blood! And she is holding the weapon!"

Roxas stared at "Namine" surprised. He hadn't properly taken in her appearance when he first arrived. Blood was splattered down the front of her dress and she was still clutching tightly onto the knife. She stared down at herself surprised also. I don't think Kairi had realised she had created quite a mess for herself.

"Roxas, I can explain! I-"

"No, there is no need for an explanation!" Roxas interrupted angrily. "Why did you do it Namine? Why did you hurt your friend for no reason?"

"I- I don't know! I just-"

Roxas grabbed hold of her wrist tightly and turned back to me.

"I honestly have no idea what prompted my sister to do this but I assure you I won't let her step a foot back into this forest again. She won't ever come near Kairi again"

I nodded satisfied. "Kairi" and I watched on intently as Roxas yanked "Namine" away from the forest while arguing the rest of the way out. Once they were both clear from earshot, I started chuckling to myself. I know it wasn't much but at least Namine got her revenge a little bit and hopefully Kairi should realise that without her powers she is nothing!

Namine snuggled up against my chest and closed her eyes. The tears were still falling; however I could see that she was cold. The rain was really starting to pound down now. Holding her close, I quickly dashed away back towards the house. The house had finally been cleared of the blood red cloud that was shrouding it before. For once, it was actually quite still and quiet. I quickly carried Namine back up to Kairi's room. She had suffered enough I think for one day…

I gently placed her down on the bed and rummaged through my sister's drawers in attempt to find her potions. After finally locating one I poured some of it onto Namine's stomach, watching intently as the stab wound slowly faded away. Namine's (or should I say Kairi's) fragile form relaxed slightly; however she was still shivering from the cold. After quickly dashing to the bathroom, I came back with a towel and carefully began to dry her off. I tried to take care not to hurt her. I tore the bandage from my covered eye and tossed it to one side carelessly. I was so sick of wearing that thing anyway…

Namine and I were both a bit too naïve it seemed. Kairi had cleverly manipulated the both of us in order for her to get Namine's body. That's probably the only reason she had kept me alive to begin with. Namine and I were alike; I saw that from the moment she entered this house. I grew envious of her every single day she visited because of how much attention she got from Kairi. I was ordered never to show myself when Namine was present, so she found it quite a surprise when I had turned up after the body swap. I wasn't there when the body swap happened; however if Namine hadn't screamed the moment she entered Kairi's body, I probably wouldn't have known.

Being the kind brother I am, I rushed to Kairi's room to find "Namine" running away and out the front door. I panicked when I saw how much pain "Kairi" was in and tried to help her; however she recoiled away from me every time I got near her. I was confused, until she directed me towards her diary on her desk. Kairi had left me a message, saying the body swap was successful and that she was going to stay in Namine's body forever. At first, I was happy for Kairi; however Namine had burst into tears. Using my sister's diary to write in, Namine explained to me what had happened and showed me the bottle that had once been filled with the throat burning liquid. Namine had realised she had been deceived.

I envied Namine I truly did; however seeing her in this state hurt me. I realised then that Namine had been used. Kairi's so called "affection" towards Namine was a ploy. She had never cared that she had finally gained a friend who cared about her. It was then that I realised what she had done wasn't right and that I had helped her along the way. I wasn't a nasty person. I never wanted to be. All I wanted was to help my sister get better in any way possible; however I never thought about the consequences of the other person. I agreed to help Namine get her body back while looking for a cure for Kairi at the same time. I was preparing to give it to Kairi when she returned back to her own body so that the two of us could be one big happy family again. However, after hearing what she had said back in the forest clearing, I wasn't so sure anymore. She had called me useless. I had been blinded by envy the entire time.

I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of Namine whimpering in pain. I carefully wrapped her up in the towel and held her against my chest tightly. I gently began rocking her back and forth.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to return you back to your original body Namine. It seems my sister was much more cunning than I originally thought…"

Namine glanced up at me with teary eyes and gave me a sad smile. I'm guessing that was supposed to be her way of saying "thank you for trying anyway". Unlike Kairi, Namine had been thanking me for the little things I'd done for her. I had never been used to someone thanking me and so it was quite a surprise every time she wrote it down or gave me the smile that showed she was grateful. I'd rather have Namine as my sister than Kairi… I know that sounds mean but with the way my sister has used me, I have a right to say that don't I? I watched Namine as she slowly grabbed hold of Kairi's diary and began scribbling something down in it. When she had finished she opened the little pink book wide and showed me.

I was taken aback. She hadn't written anything but more likely drew something. I was surprised at how fast she'd done it too! On the right side of the page were her and Roxas (I think…) chasing one another while Kairi and I were on the left side laughing happily and playing with little toys. I smiled at the picture in front of me. Namine really missed her brother it seemed and all she wanted was to make everyone happy, including Kairi. Namine quickly pulled the book away and began scribbling something else down. She then showed it me again. This time she had wrote something. I read it out loud:

"Sorry to be a bother but could you please change the bed sheets from the blood stained one?"

I carefully lifted Namine back into my arms and lay her down on the bed gently, still wrapped in the towel. I slowly bowed.

"Of course Mistress"

A small croaked giggle escaped her mouth. She always laughs when I do that. I'm used to it anyway. I always had to address Kairi as that… I slowly walked towards the door; however I halted abruptly and slowly turned around to face Namine once more. A sinister smile lit up my lips.

"Don't worry about a thing Namine. I assure you that even if you can't regain your body back from Kairi, I will still find a cure for you to heal the illness. Let's not give up just yet. She will soon realise that without her magic she is useless. You are in control. I know you will bring down her evil reign of terror over us for good"

Namine nodded weakly at the encouragement before she settled down on the bed and slowly closed her eyes. I slowly and quietly walked away from the room so I didn't disturb her, chuckling quietly to myself.

"Yes, you will soon see Kairi. You may have escaped the house's clutches this time; however whether the house is yours or not, _no one_ will ever survive in the witch's house, not even you…"

* * *

Oh yeah, just a quick note here. Xenon naturally has one blue eye and one red eye. I just wanted to change that for the fic. Hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
